Why wouldn't I remember?
by Yugato
Summary: Olivarry week 2017 Day 2 – Memory loss. "Hi, Oliver. What are you doing here? Not that I not happy you are here, because I am. It's always cool to team up but still. You rarely leave the Starling City." Catlin stopped her movies and looked at Oliver in confusion. The man has the same expression. "Um… What are you talking about?" She asked carefully.


Barry and Oliver were together for one and half years. Oliver had proposed half a year ago. Barry wears a ring on a chain around his neck. It's more comfortable and he doesn't need to worry about losing it. He sometimes takes it off during being Flash. He moved to Starling City and they have little flat close to Verdant. They had a nasty fight with some metahumans in Central City and Barry was caught by the explosion. He barely escaped and passed out in a minute he was outside fall building. Oliver and Joe took the unconscious man to Star Labs. Catlin took care of Speedster. He wasn't very injured. Burns, cuts, bruises and starches could heal in a few hours. Even they know Barry is going to be fine, it didn't stop them from worrying. Joe left for work, Iris decided to make a dinner for all when Barry wakes up. Since he moved out to another city they didn't have them much together. Cisco stayed in cortex and he set his focus on looking for runaway bad guys. Doctor Wells from Earth-2 was busy in his "lab room" as per usual, but this Jesse was with him. Catlin was sitting with Cisco, she didn't leave this room in case Barry would need help. Oliver was sitting on a chair by his fiancé's bed. This happens too often in his opinion. In the evening Barry let a soft moan alarming older man. Archer stood up and came closer to the younger man. Barry blinked and looked around with pain grimace on his face. Catlin hurried and came to the room.

"Hey Bear, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Sore… What hit me?"

"A building." Dr Snow answered and started checking him up.

"Please don't tell me there is metahuman who can control buildings or something."

"No, it's not that bad yet" Oliver answered with a small smile.

"That's good. Ouch. Oh, hi Oliver. What are you doing here? Not that I not happy you are here, because I am. It's always cool to team up, but still. You rarely leave the Starling City."

Catlin stopped her movies and looked at Oliver in confusion. The man has the same expression.

"Um… What are you talking about?" She asked carefully.

"I… Um… We… Oh my God… Something bad happed yes? I messed with timeline again? What have I done?!"

Oliver put hands on another man's shoulders to claim him down and said "Hey, hey, no. Barry. You didn't do anything, do you understand?"

"Yeah.."

"Good"

"Barry" Catlin's voice was low and soft not to scare him "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I…um…I'm not sure. I stopped Mardon and Iris's editor vanished. I and Joe think that do-…. Never mind. Why? How long I was out?"

"Not so long and you think Dr Wells killed him" Oliver said to more and more confused man.

"Yeah, wha- I'm mean. How do you know this? Joe told you? When?"

"I know because after you and Joe spoke about that you came to me in order to pick up your mind. And I know that because this happed nearly two years ago." After this conversation we started seeing each other, but this he didn't say aloud.

Barry didn't remember his last year and half of the life. He was disoriented. At first they told him Harrison Wells was indeed evil, but they had beaten him. And now the other Dr Wells is here with daughter not less. Catlin ran some test, but didn't find anything. Apparently he has amnesia due of head injury. They tried to give him some hints, but it didn't help. And it was awful. He knew he forgot so many things. So many important things. And he was scared, hell he was frightened. He didn't know what is going to happen. He had strange urges hug Oliver and cry, like his embrace would fix everything. He was so close to panic attack. Joe took him to his house for rest. And maybe there he will remember something. Barry's ring was in his pocket because he pulled it too roughly when he was changing into the Flash suit and ripped off a chain. After the accident, he didn't notice the small metal object, though, and he didn't remember he was with Oliver, all the more he is his fiancé. When they left Catlin took Oliver on the side for talk.

"Why didn't you tell him you are together?"

"I can't just go and tell him we are engaged."

"Well, why not? I'm not talking about engagement, but you could give him a clue you two are dating."

"And he will see the ring on his neck and know what's going on. He is smart."

"Maybe it's good. And I didn't see the ring today, which mean he had to break chain again."

"That's worse and no, because when I tell him that and he finds the ring and connect this with me he will feel obliged to be with me. Not necessary, he will remember."

"But his memory is just before you two started it. That's mean he still has feeling for you."

"Maybe and maybe not. If you're wrong, I may hurt him. I will not risk his mind state now. He is already so confused and probably scared."

"You don't even give him a chance. I know, right now he needs rest, but later… Don't leave him. There is still big chance the amnesia is temporary"

But Barry still didn't remember. He closed himself from everyone and he has some flashbacks, but they were short and told him nothing. It was strange to him his room at West's house was almost empty, but he didn't ask why at the beginning. He met Joe's son, Wally and discovered his father was released from prison. He talked with him a few times, but it didn't help. He discovered Harry Wells Earth-2 were douche, but not a bad person. He had his daily routine between work at CCPD and being Flash. Although it was strange for him, he felt kind of relief that Oliver was there during most time. He caught himself thinking how older man was hot and when he lower his voice could turn him on. Sometimes when Oliver puts a hand on his shoulder, he wanted to be hugged not only patted on the arm. He also imagined few times how would to be kissed by him, which should make him guilty but it did not. He didn't know if Oliver was into men, but even if so he will not ruin their friendship. Not again, not how he did with Iris before. Everyone, even Joe, were nagging Oliver to tell Barry truth. After two weeks of torture for Barry he gladly accepted Felicity offer. Every day he saw hope in eyes of his close friends and family which always quickly turned into despondent and sadness. He couldn't stand he was a cause of that so when he had change he did what he was good at, he ran. In this case he ran away to another city.

In Arrow cave Felicity had hugged the life of him in worry. He didn't like pity, but some cuddles never harm. He helped the Arrow team with some criminals. The mission wasn't hard, but long. It was more tracking and hunting. Oliver of course cheeked him every few minutes like he was afraid Barry would just disappear. Felicity insisted they should have a drink and relax as good job was done. Barry was really surprise when even Dig agreed. They went upstairs to Verdant.

Barry and Oliver left alone. Barry puts his costume away fast. Oliver was undressing as well. "Are you going back to Central City? You could stay for the night." Younger man looked at Oliver when he took off the jacket. His eyes went down along the archer's torso. His muscles, scars and tattoos together made interesting look. It's not nothing new Oliver is so hot. He unwittingly licked his bottom lip with his tongue. It took him second to get what he just did. He was staring at his best friend. He froze for a moment and looked up at Oliver's face. His cheeks were burning. Oliver's amused smirk didn't help him at all. "I.. Yes, it would be nice. Where could I crash?"

"At o- my place. I will give you the address. I changed a flat some time ago." He made a few steps closer to Barry that they were inches apart he reached his arm and stopped his moved. Barry held his breath and looked into his eyes. The loud beeping surprised both of them. They looked at the monitor. Four men with guns took hostage and went to a bigger shop.

"For real? Shop attack? At this hour… Alright, it will take me a moment. Wait."

"Barry!" But speedster was already gone. Oliver was watching bad people on the computer and put communication on.

"Barry! What do you think you are doing?!"

"It's alright, I got this."

"Damn it! Barry, we don't work like this!"

"C'mon Oliver. It's nothing new for me."

"Of course. Remind me how well you know this city."

"Ha ha. Stop worrying. I'm already here."

Oliver saw as red blur showed in the shop and after a few seconds all men was knocked out and tied up. Few minutes later Flash was again in a foundry.

"What was that?"

"Ok, you are angry, but-"

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! You just ran blind! How many times am I going repeat to you not to do that!"

"…Arrows in my back were enough."

"They were not, apparently!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Alright?! I just fed up with everyone looking at me like I am made some kind of glass. I don't remember a lo,t but I am not stupid nor fragile!"

"I know that!... But still, you can't behave like reckless kid! No checking, no backup…"

"I had backup… I had you." Barry answered very softly more to himself.

"Barry –"

"You know what? Let's change and go just join the rest." Younger man left. Oliver sat down and let the big sight burying his face to hands. Millions thoughts had been in his head. What if it was a trap? Or something like this. His Barry would never do that. He was experienced and wise. This Barry is lost kid who has powers not for so long times and didn't see yet what the world is capable of.

When Barry went to get himself a drink, even if it could not affect him, he remembers this, thank you. He was angry, but not at Oliver. He was mad at himself. He knew this was reckless and stupid. He didn't know why he had done this. Maybe he just wanted show he can handle on his own. He knew Oliver was right and that made him angrier. He stood next to the tall man. Said the man looked at him and smirked.

"Hi. I'm Brooke."

"Barry."

"Do you come here often?"

"Well, no. I have been here just a few times."

"Do you want a drink? It's on me."

"I shouldn't..." Barry looked around to see maybe Oliver came but he didn't see him.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Actually, no" He could take some relax before another lesson form archer "The drink sounds nice." He smiled.

"Good. Come on then." When they get glasses man started a conversation again "So, what you do?"

"I work at CCPD."

"Hmm?"

"Central City Police Department."

"So you are a cop?"

"No, I am not. I am a forensic scientist."

"Whoa, cool! Wait, Central City? It's like 500 miles away, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend. Anyway, what are you do?"

"I'm a bartender. I was looking for a job here, but they don't need anyone right now."

"Oh, that's bad"

"Nah, I'll ask in another club. There a lot of them in this city." He winked at Barry making him smile. He had a really good time. The guy was nice and funny. But he had a strange feeling as he shouldn't do this. Like he was betraying someone. Every time Brooke flirted with him, he thought about Oliver. He needed to apologise to him for what he did and how he acted. When he was about saying goodbye Brooke asked him "Have any plans for tonight?" _Yes, long talk with certain vigilante_. "I'm sorry I should get going. I had fight with my friend and left without a word, he probably is worrying."

"Oh, ok. It is time for me as well. I'll walk you."

"Thank you, I can find a way out."

"I know, but I want anyway. Come on."

They stepped outside. "So which way are you going?"

Barry checked a phone. Oliver texted him the address. "This way. Thank you I had so much fun."

"So do I. And that's it? You won't give me your number?"

Barry hesitated. Maybe it's not, but idea this guy seems to be fine, but still…

"No. He won't." Said a gravelly voice. Both men turned and saw Oliver Queen, who was giving a man death glare.

"Oh, why not?" Brooke asked with nonchalance.

Oliver gritted his jaw. "He just won't." He said again. "We're going home, Barry." Younger man was confused. Why Oliver was so mad? When an archer moved and passed Brooke he looked at Barry with _Don't dare to say no_ look. He looked scary so Barry just nodded and followed him. "Hey! I didn't finish!" Brooke shouted at them. Oliver stopped, but didn't turn.

"But I did." He spoke aloud enough to other man could hear and continued walking.

Then Brooke made probably one of his biggest mistake. He grabbed pissed off Oliver's arm. Furious archer made one move. It was fast right hook. Oliver saw red, but he was very satisfied when he felt and heard the crack of the man's nose. And strength of punch was big. The other man was lying on the ground and wasn't sure what happened.

"What the hell?! OLIVER!" Barry was beyond surprised, but still he isn't going to accept Oliver hit other men of nothing. Oliver just grabbed Barry's arm quite firmly and started walking again. "Oliver! Hey! Talk to me! You can't do that! He did nothing wrong!" But archer didn't react. When they reached flat, Oliver slammed door hard and locked it still holding speedster's arm. When he looked at Barry as other man was trying to talk to him at the same time begin careful to not make him more pissed.

"Listen Oliver, I know you still angry for before. I get that, because you're right. It was reckless and dumb. I'm not even sure why I have done that. I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me, but Ollie. What you did just a moment ago was equally stupid. You can't do that. Why did you hit him? I know you don't like physically contact from people, but that was too much!" Oliver was still staring at him with unreadable face. "Ollie, please. Say something" Younger man didn't even notice when he started using this nickname. Oliver slammed his hands onto either side of Barry's head on wall locking younger man between it and himself.

"I wanted to give you a space. I didn't want to make you feel any pressure. That was your decision to make, but- Fuck! Barry, I can't stand others men around you. Not when it's clearly he wants to get into your pants!"

"Olliee…"

Oliver kissed him roughly. His tongue was in Barry's month. Teeth were involved. Barry let out whimpering as he grabbed Oliver's neck to bring him even closer. They both got rid of their jackets, leaving it crumpled on the floor. Oliver snarled and scooped him by the back of his thighs to lifting Barry up. Younger man hocked his arms around his neck to stop himself from falling. They both groaned loud at friction between them.

Oliver pulled away from the wall and went to a bedroom. He fell onto the mattress with a _thud_. He practically ripped off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. He put his weight onto his forearm and other hand, put on Barry's hips moving it up with a man's shirt. He left trail of kisses and bites along younger man's neck. He stopped kissing and looked into other man's eyes. His pupils were dark with need. Oliver smirked when Barry brought him back to kiss. Not breaking this time a kiss, he sat lifting Barry with himself and putting him on his laps. He grabbed Barry's shirt with both hands and tugged until it comes over his head. Now he had fully place to put his mouth and left marks.

He growled when Barry tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled it hard. Oliver had it cut short but long enough to grab it. The younger man had his other hand slide down on Oliver's back touching how much he could skin. His nails left some scratches. Oliver's one hand held Barry's nape and other was unbuttoning his jeans. Barry pushed him onto his back and straggled his hips putting his hands on Oliver's chest. He was trying to catch his breath. He bent to kiss Oliver and moved his hips, making them moan.

The archer rolled them so Barry was once again on his back. Oliver hooked his fingers under Barry's pants on the waistband and jerked it off. Barry's hands were at his own trousers' zipper in no time, and they went off too. Oliver grabbed Barry's thighs putting them wider apart and settled himself between. He put his hand on younger man's clothed crotch making him groan. "Ollieeee… Off… Take them off…." Barry managed say between hot kisses. Oliver took the speedster's underwear and his own later. He reached for a bottle of lube and pack of condoms from the drawer. He poured a generous amount of liquid onto his own fingers. He slipped a finger into Barry.

When he was done with opening younger man up. He ripped a pack and put a condom on. Barry tightened his grip on Oliver shoulders. Oliver pressured and filled him in one slow motion. They both groaned. For Barry it was so intense and for Oliver it was a long time since last time. He waited a moment for Barry to adjust before started moving. Oliver started kissing along other man's jawline and down on his neck. Then he kissed him behind the ear, it was Barry weak spot before, but when he felt Barry shiver and heard a groan he knew it still is. He sped up and his thrusts became more aggressive. When Barry let out almost screaming in pleasure he knew he found it. Archer grabbed his hand and tangling their fingers together, he put it on a bed sheet and other he wraps around Barry's hard cock, stroking him along with his thrusts.

"Ollie..I'm … gonna…"

Oliver kissed him once again and whispered "Come for me, Barr." Barry moaned loudly and spilled all over his stomach and chest. When Oliver felt as Barry tightened around him, he moved few times more and bite down hard Barry's collarbone as he came too. They were trying to adjust their breaths. They looked into other eyes and smiled. Oliver kissed him softly with a tender. He missed his Barry terribly. This, kisses, hugs, waking up with him, having him next to himself. He almost slipped "I love you" till he remembered why he had that long break. Barry on other hand couldn't think straight. After so passion, Oliver gave him so much gentles. When they broke a kiss Barry asked softly "Shower?"

When they were done Barry noticed in mirror hickeys on his neck and giggled "You did a number on me, Ollie." Oliver kissed his biggest love bite and said "Hmm, it will almost vanish till morning. Let's go sleep." And went to the bedroom. Barry stood in the bathroom a little more with a quiet question "How do you know it?" but Oliver probably concluded from knowledge of his speed healing. He is very smart after all. Not like they did this before. Or did they? Barry decided he was too tired for thoughts like that so he went to bed and cuddled to the older man.

Oliver woke up first he glanced at the sleeping man on his chest and smiled. If Barry didn't member their shared past, they are going to make this work again. The younger man groaned softly and looked up. "Morning". Archer smiled wider and answer "Morning, Barry. Told you they would be almost invisible now. Breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Barry grinned. He lied down on his stomach as he shamelessly watched Oliver get up and a picked pants form floor. The older man hovered over him and kissed him gently.

"C'mon, get up." He kissed his almost fully healed love bite and said "I almost regret that it will gone in such short time. Maybe when this asshole would see this and leave you alone".

"Who? Achh. I can't believe you punched him 'cause you were jealous." Barry giggled.

"What can I say? I'm a very possessive man." Oliver smirked.

"I noticed" Barry cupped his face and left long kiss on his lips. "Maybe you will make a new one to show off?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Oliver pecked his nose and left a room. When he was in a hallway he added, "In moments like this I almost hate your speed healing." leaving a laughing man behind.

Then Barry stopped and ask an empty room "Moments like this?" Barry got up and started collecting his clothes. The feeling of familiar rooms was nagging him. Maybe he already visited Oliver that's why he knows this room. He knew what and where is. Where are clean shirts and underwear. Where Oliver keeps a bow for emergency and quiver with arrows. Yes, he was here before. It's nice he remembered something. He picked his trousers up and then small object slipped from his pocket and fell onto the floor. Barry took it to his hand and it struck him. It was a ring. The silver ring on chain. From the inside was engraved small arrow. This was an engagement ring. His ring. From Oliver. And now all what Oliver had said made sense to him. i " _I wanted to give you a space. I didn't want to make you feel any pressure. That was your decision to make." "_ _It will almost vanish till morning_ _" "_ _In moments like this…_ _". /i_ Then he heard Oliver's voice telling him how much he loves him and see when Oliver kneeled on one knee and proposed to him in their flat after their home dates with dinner. So many memories came back to him. His life in Starling City, Eboar Thwane, Zoom, Earth-2 and much more. He was standing in centre of the bedroom looking into space and clutching a ring in his hand. Oliver voice broke him form trance.

"Barry? Hey." Speedster moved his head to archer, but didn't answer. "I said I made coffee and asked what do you want for breakfast." Oliver repeated. Then Barry turned around and faced him. He had to show his emotions, heck he had tears in his eyes, because Oliver's face fell. He slowly and carefully walked closer to him. "Barry?"

"Why you didn't tell me immediately?"

Oliver noticed chain in Barry's hand and understood.

"I… I didn't want make you feel uncomfortable and obliged to me. I was hoping that your memory would come back. I'm so sorry Barry."

"Couldn't you just give me some hints?"

"I was trying. Really! I swear. But… I'm so terrible at something like this."

"Yes, you are." Barry put his face in a crock of Oliver neck and he wrapped his arms around his hips. Oliver arms rounded him and patted his small back. "God, Ollie. You are so stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, I know."

"We could do that two weeks ago. I should be so angry at you right now. Ghosts, I want to be angry."

"You aren't? Why?"

Barry lifted his head and looked at his fiancé. "I am not because I don't know what I would do in your place. It had to be so hard for you. I just… Now I know everything I realised how sad you have been and I'm mad at myself that I didn't notice. Well, I knew something was off but, I though you just were little worried about me like you are about everyone. What kind of fiancé am I?"

"The best and I was. I love you, I love you so much and even you won't remember our past. We will make our future anyway."

"Good thing I remember now so you don't need to propose again. Too much nerves for you."

Oliver froze and his heart stopped for a moment. Hope started building in his heart. "You-…You remember? Ho-How much?"

"Well, pretty much. I hope almost everything." And smiled "I love you, Ollie."

Oliver let tears slipped from his eyes, he kissed Barry. It was so much emotions in one kiss. Then he rested his forehead against Barry's.

"I missed you so much."

"I know. I'm going to reward to you our lost time. but breakfast come first."

He pulled from the older man and looked at the silver band in his hand. "Well, the chain it is still broke."

"Then you need to wear it like this for a while." Oliver took ring from his hand and slipped it on Barry's finger.

"Yeah, I can do this." Barry smiled and hugged Oliver again. At this moment there weren't too much cuddles with his archer. Something unlocked in Barry and needed only a few more days for regaining his fully memory.

AN: I read a lot of medical articles about amnesia and what I had described, he lost about a year back of his memory and after he get his back, is probably impossible (temporary amnesia doesn't exist, I guess) but whatever he is Barry Allen. He is impossible. I feel pity for this Brooke guy, he didn't do anything and yet instead of possibly future date's number he get a broken nose.


End file.
